Im a Mercenary, remember?
by Rubi13
Summary: What would happen if Rubi Malone met the Tremor Brothers? not a good summary, first story ever!


Rubi Malone wasn't someone to fuck with nor was she someone to bump into. She was someone you would call a mercenary. Or in other words a skilled assassin. She was the top assassin of a group called W.E.T. this group was controlled by the government but kept in secret. Rubi was the best of the best and never failed. She was taught to not feel, do things quick and easy, and especially quiet. She was perfect for the job because of the lack of emotions. She was practically a robot in human form. No one wanted to get in her way. She had no partners because she didn't need any. No true assassin has partners. She was the best one there was. She was fear.

Rubi was on a contract kill one night and she thought this was going to be simple but what she didn't know was that W.E.T sent her to kill the one and only billionaire, Josh Nukes. He was a very famous gambler and wasn't a very nice guy. He would tell mob secrets to the FBI. After a $1 million contract is put on him, he is found out by rogue ex-cons, assassins, and hit men that try and look for him to kill him. W.E.T had no intentions on informing Rubi that she had competition and this was the hardest quest yet. Nukes finally found out that he was being chased and was planning to flee to Los Vegas. Once he was there he would be protected...or so he thought.

She knew where to go and what to do. Rubi thought this was just another easy target and nothing would get in her way as usual. Packing her crossbow, two black custom revolvers, a shotgun, SMG's, her two swords, and yes of course her whiskey. she never went anywhere with out her Jack Daniels. She walked out to her hummer h2 and put everything in the back. As soon as she was done she drove off to the nearest hotel to get ready. She arrived at a hotel and checked in. When she was climbing the steps to her room she couldn't help but notice a car parked that had nazi signs written all over it. "Fuckin skin heads", she mumbled to herself. She unlocked the door and walked in. "I need a damn shower", she said. Once she put her stuff down she just wanted to rest from the long drive, but as soon as she sat down, there was loud music and and screaming from the room next door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Rubi yelled. She knew she wasn't supposed to attract any attention but she had to tell these fuckers just who was boss and that they needed to shut the fuck up. So she walked out and banged on the door next to her room. the music and yelling stopped and suddenly the door flung open and there stood a scrawny looking man. "Well hello there little lady. you lost? Hey Darwin looky at what I found." Then another man walked up and shoved the other one away. He was a bit bigger than the first and seemed to be just a little more mature than the small one. He just looked Rubi up and down and licked his lips, "hey there beautiful. need something?" Rubi gave him a disgusted look and replied, "yeah. I need some sleep so if you fuckers don't mind keepin it down." The man laughed and said, "well don't you have a mouth on you baby. I think you need to just forget about this and walk your little ass away." There was one thing that Rubi hated and it was men who didn't treat her with respect. Then like a flash of light she pulled out her pistol and put it to the guy's head, "Look here motherfucker! I need to sleep and be up soon. If I don't get any sleep and if I'm groggy in the morn', I wont be able to get my job done well and wont get paid. I want my fuckin money and i also want you asses to shut the fuck up so i can get my money. you got that faggot?" He just stood there staring at her laughing. Then she looked behind him and saw that there was a much bigger guy with a shotgun pointed at her. "Now, why don't you get your damn gun away from my pretty face and walk away?" Darwin asked. Rubi took another glance at the big guy and slowly put the gun down, glaring at both of them. She took a step back and said, "Faggot ass rednecks" and walked away to her room. In the other room Darwin sat down and said to his two brothers, "I told yall, don't trust no one and you, fuckin Lester! Don't open the god damn door no more!" Lester, the smallest one, smiled and replied, "but I'm glad i did. Boy she was smokin hot! did you see them boobies? I ain't never seen no chick like that sexy ever in my life. I woulda fucked her right on the spot!" Darwin spat, "yeah I know you would, dirty pig! Now get your shit ready. You too Jeeves, we leavin in the mornin." The three boys got up and started packing their stuff.

Even though Rubi got only four hours of sleep, she was amped up and ready to go. When her stuff was all packed, she went out to her hummer. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she eyed the three guys. "Fuck!" she said to herself and walked quickly to her car. The three guys seemed to be packing their things as well. "Hey there little lady. Get enough beauty sleep?" It was Lester who called out. She smirked and continued to put her things in the car. Just as soon as she closed the trunk, she walked to the drivers side and stopped when she was blocked by Darwin. She glared at him and he smiled, "you look like your gettin yourself into some bit of trouble miss." He was staring at her black combat boots, camouflage army pants, black tank top that showed a bit of cleavage, and leather jacket. "Piss off." she managed to say. He didn't budge and soon the other two men surrounded her. She slowly reached to her hip and held tightly onto her dagger. "We just curious as to what you are carrying in them big ole bags you got. They don't look like bags of clothes either." Darwin said. Rubi looked around and replied, "Well its none of your business. Now why don't you be a gentleman and move the fuck outa my way." Darwin laughed, "boy I'm gettin real tired of you telling me what to do." Then all of a sudden the biggest of the group snatched her from behind and held her in a death grip. She dropped her dagger and was held tight, with one arm around her neck and both of her wrists in his other arm. He was too strong to struggle with so she just stood still. She wasn't the slightest bit scared of these nazis. Darwin slowly walked closer to her so that their faces were almost touching. He reached down into her jacket and pulled out a paper. "fuck!", she thought to herself. It was the contract that was given to her by W.E.T. He read it and looked at her with a surprised face, "damn! This day just keeps gettin better. Boys I think we found our competition. Says here, little miss Rubi Malone is to assassinate our famous man. But I guess now that this is ours, she wont be needed in this game." Rubi could feel the big guy's abs on her back as he laughed with the other guys. "Fuck this!" she then kicked Darwin between his legs which made the big guy let go for a second and she took advantage and punched him right in the face and he stumbled back. The little one tried grabbing her but was too late and she grabbed him and threw him on top of his car. She quickly grabbed her contract and dagger and jumped into the hummer and sped off. Looking in the mirror, she saw the guys still struggling to get up. She smiled to herself and said, "Let the games begin" and sped off.

She needed a place to stay again but this time a bit closer to her target. She finally arrived to Los Vegas and it wasn't hard for her to find a place to stay until the assassination. Rubi knew where Nukes would be staying but she needed to find a way to get in a little bit closer. The Bates Motel was better than the other one she stayed at. It was a tall building right across the street from where Nukes was staying. The first thing she needed to do was take a shower. After a 30 minute shower, she unpacked her things and went out to scope the area, looking for a way to make the assassination easier and quiet. Rubi scoped out the whole entire place and found a perfect spot on the roof where it would be easy to hide. When she was just going to her room, she stopped and noticed her door was open just a crack. She cautiously pulled out one of her revolvers and pointed. Opening the door with her gun, she slowly stepped inside. Then out of nowhere the door was shut and she was shoved up against the wall. Rubi recognized the brute force and smiled. A voice behind her on the couch said, "you really thought we would let a slimy bitch like you get away with what you did to us?" Rubi laughed, "now you've missed me." The guy behind her turned her around still pinning her up against the wall. She looked at him and noticed his mohawk and his smile. "Now baby girl, we didn't want to hurt you, but I guess you deserve payback." Rubi replied, "Well ain't that a bitch. I think you little boys are lost." Darwin stood up from the couch and walked towards her. He motioned for the big guy to let her go. Rubi bent down and picked up her gun. "Hey don't fucking touch that!" she yelled at the scrawny one who was playing with her crossbow. He looked up at her and said, "why do you have all of this? Looks like you stole this shit." Rubi shook her head and said, "yeah? Did I ask for your opinion? So what do you guys want?" Darwin replied, "well when we bumped into you, I seen you had a contract, so I'm guessing you after the same guy we is." Rubi shrugged, "and that would be your business why?" Finally the big guy spoke up, "we're assassins. Guessin by your stash of weapons, you're a mercenary. Black ops." She was surprised that he knew all of this. "So then why the fuck are you guys here?" Darwin plopped on the couch, "we wanna make a deal." Rubi shook her head, "No. the contract is mine. I work alone and I don't need to have you punks slowing me down." All of the guys started laughing and Rubi rolled her eyes. "Baby we don't want your damn job. what I'm tryin to say is that we split the do, half and half if we help you get your man." Rubi was very confused now, "Ok. let me get this straight. you guys are strangers that go looking for other people's money and you think I'm just gunna give it up like that? why?" Darwin answered, "well we're desperate, we get what we want, and we're the baddest ones out there baby!" The scrawny one laughed, "and you know if we Tremor Brothers don't get what we want, then we start makin it real hard and do it by force. I don't think you want that." Rubi was really confused now, "wait. hold on a second. So you guys are the Tremors?" Darwin smiled, "you know it baby! why the hell do you look so shocked? Haven't you heard of us?" "Well duh. That's why I'm so surprised. You boys don't go and just split money with anybody, better yet, you guys don't need or want help. from what I hear, you guys are the main ones the police are after." There was a sudden silence. Everyone just stared at each other. "Ok. So say i do agree with your little deal. whats in it for me if i share?" Rubi asked. Darwin stood up and walked over to her and got as close to her face as possible. "If you don't, then ill fuck you silly, shoot you threw the head, and take the whole for myself." Rubi just smiled and shook her head, "how do you plan on doing that if you don't even have a gun?" Right when she said that, she quickly took his gun from him and had it pointed to his face. The little one spoke, "damn Darwin. i think this bitch has you on a leash. she got skills." Rubi then pointed her revolver to him with her other hand and said, "Bitch? This bitch you're talkin about has the most reliable gun and steady mind to gut you fucking pigs where you fucking stand. Now i hope you all know that i am in the worst mood ever and WILL NOT give you one fucking second of mercy. Shit, mercy is way out of the question right now." That shut all of the guys up. Darwin was the first to speak, "Well ok. why don't you give it a thought and get back to us in the next room when you change your mind. I really do hope you choose the right thing cause i swear, it will be less messy if you do." They all walked out but not before the little one blew her a kiss. She flipped him off and shut the door after they left. "Fuck." she sighed.

The more she thought about it that night, the more she got worried. There was a time limit in which the contract read. She needed to act fast and do her job so she wouldn't lose her reputation. This was all she was good at, the only thing that kept her alive...killing. She thought maybe if she did agree to the deal she would get things done faster with some extra help. Fuck that! Shes the best mercenary and the best ones do not have help. Then again, if she didn't do this right she was to be killed. Fuck! This was too hard. Maybe W.E.T sent her on this on purpose. Fuck it.

As the boys were sitting, doing nothing, there was a knock at the door. Darwin rushed to open it and was surprised to see the chick standing there. "Don't fucking ask why." Rubi said as she walked in. Darwin smiled to himself. She took a seat in a chair while the guys all piled up on the couch. "So you're here because its a yes,right?" Rubi nodded, "The more i thought about things, the more it made sense." The guys looked at each other confused. Rubi spoke, "I might get killed for what i'm about to tell you. My name is Rubi Malone. yes i'm a mercenary working for a government called W.E.T. Up until now, i have been doing things wrong my whole life. Killing for a life, I now know what W.E.T wants from me." Darwin asked, "what is it that they want?" "That i cant tell you, not only because its 'top secret' but i cant explain. You see, they chose me to be the top assassin because i had nothing, i was nothing before they took me in, i grew up to killing. I just want to find out why all of this is happening. I grew up not caring but now i do care because i know they're up to something big and i want to find out. What can i say, i'm a greedy bitch." She took a swig of her whiskey and then Darwin spoke, "well damn. Looks like you got issues of your own, but what does all of this gotta do with your current contract?" Rubi said, "well if i do complete this contract with out any trouble, i'm closer to finding out what W.E.T really is and why they need me so bad." The boys all nodded in understanding what she meant. "Well as you already know, we are the Tremor Brothers and we just kill for fun! we ain't got no one to boss us around. We're free. We are the best." Rubi sighed, "ok well other than you being crazy neo-nazis, you do have a plan to get this Nukes kid right? i mean i am on a contract and it has a time limit." "Right. if we're gunna work together i suggest you otta know who you're working with. I'm Darwin, this little one is Lester, and this muscle is Jeeves." Rubi stood up, "good to know. now for the plan? oh and where the hell is all of your ammo? i know you don't do things empty handed" "yeah, we got our stuff in the car. i seen you got a nice hummer out there. she yours?" Lester grinned. Rubi answered, "yes, you fucking touch her, you fucking die." They all laughed and got up. Darwin ordered, "ok ladies we got a plan to plan so lets get to work." Rubi sighed, "finally."

It took a while for them to make a plan, but it seemed to work. The guys would kill a couple of the workers from the motel and dress in their clothes, go in as the workers, then Rubi would go in with the hookers, wait to meet up with the guys on the elevator and make more plans from there. It wouldn't be hard for Rubi to get in sinse Nukes always had a train of hookers coming and going. She finally went and sat down to wait for the elevator, which the boys were on. The elevator made a 'ding' and the guys stepped out. They all stopped and stared at Rubi with their mouths wide open. "Damn. I thought you was hot before, but now..." Rubi rolled her eyes and said, "yeah yeah wipe your drool Darwin. Now whats the plan now?" Darwin shook his head, "uh ok. sinse we already know what room he is staying in, all we need is to get passed the cops and then we got that son of a bitch." "Right, but now that he knows there are people after his ass, it wont be easy. Even if you guys could go in, they will be checking your bags and i know they wont like what they find." Then Lester spoke, "ain't we gunna just shoot the fuckers? i mean that is why we are dressed up like this right? so we get closer." Rubi sat back down, " well if we don't do something fast i'm sure-" Then a huge explosion interrupted her from downstairs. "Looks like we got company." Rubi smiled and ran towards the elevator to Nuke's suite. Darwin smiled, "Boy do i love my job." They whole gang piled up in the elevator and started preparing. "What the hell are you doing?" Rubi asked as the guys started to strip their clothes off. "We ain't gunna do no huntin in these fucking clothes. I can hardly move, plus, the party started without us. No need for these disguises." Rubi understood, "yeah right. well i'm just not gunna look." Then the lights and elevator stopped. Lester said, "what the hell was that?" Darwin answered, "well then come on boys. i know i didn't teach you not to use your skulls. Fix this shit." Lester and Jeeves knew exactly what he was talking about. Rubi just stood out of their way. Darwin held up a flare that lit the whole elevator with a red light. She couldn't tell what they were doing, then the sound of a chainsaw filled the place. The lights came on and so did the annoying elevator music. "Yeah! Now that's what i'm talkin bout!" Darwin yelled. Jeeves kept telling Lester, "More ductape. Put some more ductape." Rubi laughed, "Damn rednecks." After everyone was dressed and ready, they just needed to wait for the damn elevator to hurry up to the suite. Then the gunshots rang through the whole motel, everyone was screaming, running to get safe, and it was pure chaotic. That's the way the boys loved it. The elevator finally came to a stop. The whole thing was filled with smoke and as soon as the doors opened, they all rushed out and started shooting. The whole place was full of cops and now some were dead and others were shooting. Lester was happy he finally had a chance to use his favorite double barrel shotgun, Jeeves was shooting cops right and left with his P38, and Darwin was eagerly cutting cops to bits with his machetes. Rubi on the other hand used her two black revolvers first then pulled out her AK47. She never really needed to use it, but now was the perfect time. Darwin couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous girl. He was too distracted to notice a cop behind him about to shoot his brains out, then Rubi pounced on the cop beating the shit out of his face with her brass knuckles. "Thanks baby." Darwin smiled. Rubi pushed him out of her way and replied, "call me baby one more time and your body's on the ground with these pigs." After the walls were painted with bullet holes and blood, the gang all took a good look at their work of art. "We are too good." Lester commented. Rubi picked up one of her guns off the ground and said, "Lets go get the big dog." Jeeves laughed, "I'm with you on that." Just as they were walking down the hall, Darwin stopped to pull his machete out of a dead cop.

Inside his bathroom, Nukes heard all of the commotion and held tightly on his gun. After how his partners betrayed him, he trusted no one. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. "Fuck." Nukes was still high and fucked up on his drugs. He now regretted taking them right before all of this. There was a huge blast that sounded like the front doors to his room. He hoped locking the bathroom door helped. Which didn't.

Rubi shot the locks on the front door and kicked them open. "Honey we're home." she laughed. She told the others to go ahead and look around for the bastard. She went to the back of the suite and found a locked door. Rubi smiled, "Really? A bathroom? Nukes i knew you were a coward, but not that big of a pussy to hide in a bathroom. Seriously you couldn't come out here and be a man? Come out or i will get in there and i promise you, i wont be easy on your filthy ass." Just then a bullet whizzed through the door and lodged itself into her shoulder. "Fuck!" she screamed as she backed away. The guys rushed over to help her stand up, but she waved them away, "I'm fine. it s gunna take a lot more than one bullet to stop me. Just get that fucker out here now. His ass is mine." Jeeves was the one do grab him, but he dint go without a fight. They wrestled for a moment until Lester grabbed him too. Darwin stayed right by Rubi, "you sure you'll be alright?" he asked her. "Yeah. Do you have anything to wrap this up?" She had to leave it in cause if she pulled it out not only would it hurt like hell, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. She just bandaged it up tightly. Jeeves and Lester shoved Nukes to his knees facing Rubi. "That's all you got?" Rubi spat out. "You know i have the whole building surrounded right? You fuckers think your not easy to catch but i bet-" Rubi just punched him in the face, "Shut the fuck up. I know its not surrounded dumb ass! Me, I'm not an easy person to find nor am i the right person to fuck with! Now if you got something to confess before i kill you, now would be the time." Nukes just looked to the ground while spitting out blood. It was true that this lady was tough but she didn't scare him. Nor did her little buddies. "You got to the count of three." Rubi said. Nukes looked up at her, smiling, and replied, "you slimy bitch. After I'm through with your fucking friends here i'm gunna fuck you so har-" She again slammed her brass knuckles in his face. "No one, i repeat no one fucks me! Carry on." Nukes didn't even have the energy left to look at this devil. He laughed and said, "this isn't over, bitch." Then Rubi pulled out her gun, cocked it and replied, "not even close." and shot him right between the eyes. The guys dropped his dead body and Darwin asked, "ok. now what?" Rubi closed her eyes and sighed, "I take a shower. No, i gotta make sure my boss comes now." "Your boss? Does he always come after you kill someone?" Rubi shook her head, "No. I just want to make sure I get a hold of him so i can kill his ass too." The guy's eyes all gave a confused look. "ok well how do we know you're gunna do your part in the deal with the money?" "Ill get a hold of you when I'm finished and when i get what i want, then ill come looking for you." Darwin nodded, "alright. Sounds good. um i guess we'll see you later?" "Yeah sure. It might take me a couple of days but, i will get your money to you safely. You guys should get going, he'll be here soon." Lester smiled, "It was nice doin business with a pretty lady like yourself." Rubi smiled and Jeeves nodded his head in agreement, then the two started walking for the door, or what was left of it. Darwin stayed behind and looked at her shoulder, "you better get that fixed soon." Rubi nodded, "I will. and uh ... thank you." Darwin smiled, "No. Thank you. It was fun, maybe we can do this another time." Rubi smiled, "yeah, maybe." Then he took off after his brothers. She winced at the pain in her shoulder as she sat down in a char.

Outside, she heard the sound of a helicopter. Her boss showed up at the door moments later. She stood up quickly and he walked over to her. Rubi glanced at his bodyguard, whom she trained with, then back at her boss. "I see you've completed your job. Good job. Well i think you know why I'm here." Rubi nodded, "Yes sir. The contract is to be signed and the money." He chuckled and shook his head, "Yes, that is usually how things work, but not today." Rubi looked at him, confused, "Sir?" "Well, you are our best assassin and you have been a huge help, but sometimes, things just... expire. If you know what i mean." She knew exactly what he meant. W.E.T no longer needed her and she was to be executed. Shes witnessed this before and hoped it would never happen to her. "Sir. I have been doing this my whole life. For me to just be cut off? I don't think the president (president of W.E.T) would be too happy with this. He himself signed and ordered for this to never happen. You, yourself was there." "Ah, yes. I was there but things change honey. I know i wasn't the biggest fan of him or how he handled things. I just wanted a little more power. W.E.T now has a different president." Rubi shook her head. "Well me of coarse." Rubi asked, "You killed the president? Why? You had everything you ever needed. You were his right hand." He laughed, "Oh i know. I was his right hand yes, but in the end I knew he just wasn't right for his role. W.E.T needs someone who is hmm how do you put it, oh right, powerful. He wasn't powerful at all. All of his so called 'work' was from me. I was practically his god and he just didn't see that i was the more fit one for the job. No one needs him anymore." Rubi couldn't believe it. She thought she knew what was going on, she was supposed to sinse she was the perfect assassin, right? There was so much on her mind. Her boss turned to walk away, "Wait!" Rubi stopped him. "What would happen if I killed W.E.T's "best" president. Then W.E.T wouldn't exist without a leader." He turned around and replied, "And how do you plan on killing me?" Rubi simply replied, "Easy enough. Sinse I am an assassin." Her boss laughed, "I already know all of your moves. It looks like you just ran out of them." He looked at his bodyguard and whispered, "Kill her." Then started to walk away. Rubi looked at her opponent. She could see her reflection from his dark helmet visor. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered that he never took off his helmet. Even while training with him. He never spoke and she hardly saw him anyways, except when they trained together. He slowly reached behind his back and pulled out a katana sword. He always did favor the close combat weapons. She pulled out her dagger from her thigh and raised it to defend herself. "Lets dance." she smiled. Then he lunged for her with his sword and she barely dodged it by diving and rolling around to his back, where she attempted to stab, but he back flipped over her. "If that's how you wanna play, be my guest." Though her shoulder was killing her, she really didn't have the time to think about it. She struck out just as he swung his sword inches past her face. She managed to knock it to the ground and pounced on him. She took him to the ground, but he was to strong and rolled over onto her instead. Her dagger fell and slid away when he slammed her hand to the ground. He was too heavy for her to try to roll over. He shifted all of his weight on her and she was able to punch him. For a second he stopped what he did, that gave her a chance to gather her feet beneath her and pushed him off with all her might. He landed with a thud and she ran to grab her dagger, but he tripped her. She was now on her stomach unable to do anything while he again was on top of her. He rolled her over and pinned her to the ground with his knees on her arms. Then she saw what he had, he had his sword raised above his head ready to puncture her through the heart. Just as she thought this was her end, she heard a loud bang. She opened her eyes to find that he dropped his sword. He was slumped over holding his stomach. She looked and saw blood pouring out of him. Rubi then wiggled free and stood up, looming over him. She took one good look at him, then kicked his head and he fell dead. "So much for all of that training." She looked up and saw the Tremors standing there. Darwin was holding the shotgun he used to shoot the now dead guy. "I thought i told you to get the hell out of here?" Darwin smiled, "I couldn't resist watching the action." They all laughed. "Come on. lets really get out of here before the cops come looking for us. We can bandage you up at our place." Rubi replied, "ok, but i couldn't finish what i needed. My boss fled with the contract and money." Lester spoke up, "Then we go after him." "Yes, but we need to gather our shit and rest first before another adventure." Darwin said. Rubi agreed, "I second that. now lets go!"

They went down to the underground parking structure and got in their cars. Darwin decided to ride with Rubi just in case she passed out from her wound. "So where are we going?" Rubi asked. Darwin pointed, "Go down that road all the way and take a right. It our place, but we need to stay hidden for a while so no one follows us. Take the long road." Rubi nodded, "Ok but if these pot holes and dirt roads ruin my car, you're paying for new tires." Darwin just laughed. Behind them, Jeeves and Lester were already arguing on what song to listen to. "Jeeves! Damn it! i never get to choose a fuckin song!" Jeeves yelled back, "Well it ain't your car! Back the fuck off or ill put you in the trunk again!" Lester finally settled down with a pout. He looked to Jeeves, "So you think shell fuck me?" Lester asked. Jeeves laughed, "Not even a pig would fuck you." Lester punched him in the arm, which Jeeves hardly felt. This was going to be a long ride home.

After a couple of hours, Rubi was falling asleep. Darwin woke up just in time to catch the wheel because Rubi just passed out. The car swerved and almost went into a ditch. Darwin reached down and stopped the car. Behind him, Jeeves had to slam on the brakes so he wouldn't hit the hummer. Darwin tried waking Rubi up, but failed. He got out and walked over to Jeeves, "pretty lady's all past out so i guess i gotta drive." Lester butted in, "She ain't goina like that, not one bit." Darwin reached in the window and slapped his brother on the head, "you got a better plan fer gettin us home then?" Darwin walked to the hummer drivers side and pulled Rubi out carefully. He layed her in the backseat and noticed her shoulder was pouring blood again. "Shit not again." he mumbled. He bandaged it up again and got in the drivers seat. The hummer finally took off with Jeeves behind again.

Rubi woke up on a couch. "What the fuck?" She sat up and looked down at her shoulder, it was cleaned and bandaged up. "You sleep like a damn rock girl!" Darwin laughed. Rubi looked at him and said, "uh yeah. um thanks." She was still a little groggy. Lester and Jeeves were already at it again, fighting. Rubi smirked, "do they ever stop?" Darwin shook his head, "naw they'll be at it forever." He kept staring at her which made her uncomfortable. "I uh need to take a shower." Darwin replied, "Right. uh there's a bathroom in the back and your stuff is still in your car." Rubi headed to the shower first. The hot water running down her body felt like she was in heaven. There was a knock at the door, "What?" Rubi asked annoyed. Lester opened the door and threw a towel and ran back out. After her shower she wrapped herself in the towel and walked out. She really didn't care that the guys were in shock and drooling. She got her stuff she needed from her car and walked back in the house. Rubi finally walked out of the bathroom in her black combat boots, baggy army pants and white tank top. She only had three pairs of clothes which all looked the same, no need to have a lot of 'nice' looking clothes. "You took long enough." Darwin stated. She just looked the other way and gave him the finger. Rubi sat on the couch next to Lester and stared at the t.v, drinking her Jack Daniels. "We need to rest for a day or two before doing anything. County police are already looking for us and if we move on, then we are more vulnerable of being seen and/or caught." Darwin asked, "Do you even know where to find this guy we're after? I mean he could be on the move as we speak?" Rubi looked at him as if he was stupid, "I'm a mercenary, remember?"


End file.
